My invention relates to a device for applying a layer of a viscous substance to a travelling belt, comprising at least one member for applying the substance to the surface of the belt and a squeegee for equalizing the layer to be applied. Such devices are known in various versions; they often present the drawback, however, that unwanted substance is deposited towards the edges of the belt originating from the substance flowing off on opposite ends of the squeegee.